


short chansoo drabbles

by alezhys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezhys/pseuds/alezhys
Summary: two short iron man au drabbles related (or maybe not i don't know) to that first one





	short chansoo drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> so hey since it looks like i'm not gonna be writing the whole thing anytime soon (because i'm real lousy at this writing & thinking thing), i'm uploading this two short babies as a thank you for reading gift fr y'all right now. Both are untitled, unbetaed, unedited & based on iron man & iron man pt. 3 respectively.  
> thank you for the taking the time to read them :)

chanyeol's pov

there's a buzz ringing in both of his ears. he's dying. chanyeol's dying because he trusted a man who shouldn't have been trusted, because he didnt listen; he'd refused to.  
and he's dying now, figuratively heartless; sweat trickling down his spine, every single breath taking a swing at his life.  
and he's thinking of kyungsoo.

he's thinking of what that man'd said before leaving him there. he said he'd go for kyungsoo, he said it was a shame he had to die too.

chanyeol's dying and he's thinking about kyungsoo dying becuse of him. and that's nothing short of unbearable.

he drags himself with both arms down a flight of stairs, to his basement, trying his best not to faint. kyungsoo needs him.

and then, while he's thinking of a way to get to him, he sees it. kyungsoo's gift, "chanyeol's heart" displayed on top of his crystal desk. it's only appropriate something kyungsoo gave him it's now going to save his life. though he's been doing that for years.  
chanyeol's hero walking around dressed in an armani suit.

but right when he's about to reach it, his body fails him. his fingers slip on the wet his sweat left on the table. he's gonna die now for sure, kyungsoo's gonna die too and it'll be chanyeol's fault.

a kyungsoo less world, that's nothing chanyeol would like to see.

he takes a bit of a rest, pushes half his body off the floor and, with a yawp like an army soldier, takes the edge of kyungsoo's gift in between his fingers, lifts it and drops it on the floor, next to him.

the crystal smashes and chanyeol picks his old heart from the floor and quickly puts it on, back inside his chest. now that's done for, he has to go. kyungsoo needs him again, for a change, because chanyeols been needing him forever. kyungsoo needs him now.

..................................................................

kyungsoo's pov

half his head armor's lying there on the floor, in between all that debris. everything's gone now. chanyeol's gone too.

kyungsoo's standing there, looking at it, wearing a torn suit, and he feels like crying; no tears coming out. he's gone pass the tear-shading; his dispair's far too deep.

chanyeol's dead. iron man died. and somehow it's this last thought that keeps kyungsoo standing straight where he's.

he saw him fighting off the helicopters, he saw him fall. he watched it all and he wishes he hadn't, somehow, because now he can't stop thinking about it; he can't stop thinking about chanyeol drowning underneath a house kyungsoo had only started to call his home.

he stands up and walks to where chanyeol's head armor's resting, he bends down on his knees and picks it up. it's had his scent still, chanyeol's, underneath the smell of steel & blood.

kyungsoo's crying now. everyone's watching him; the tv guys and probably  half the world, but he can't find it in himself to give a fuck anymore.

he holds onto it tight, presses his forehead against it. it's cold. he lifts it and puts it on. everything's dark for a minute or two, and that's just fine.   
kyungsoo's longing for whatever darkness he thinks chanyeol's going through now.

and then, theres a ring. everything lits up.

"kyungsoo," theres his voice, chanyeol's, and kyungsoo opens both eyes and feels like someone shot him a bullet made of fresh air, he's finally breathing now.

"kyungsoo i don't know where i am right now but i swear i'm coming back soon okay, i love you," sounds like he's on the phone, a phone cabin maybe, somewhere far; there's a train honking at the back, like a bgm and then he's gone again. a beep.

he's alive. he's alive and so is kyungsoo now. and he feels like finding a way to reply but there's things to take care of now, he's to go back.

kyungsoo takes off the armor, leaves it on the floor right where he found it and walks away.

he's gonna be back soon.


End file.
